The origin of bravery
by Jarida Malfoy Cifer
Summary: Los cuatro grandes se reunirán en Hogwarts, pero no de la forma en que todos pensamos. Merida/Jack Frost Rapunzel/Flynn Hiccup/Astrid.
1. Chapter 1

(Pov Merida)

Para Merida, éste iba a ser su sexto año en Hogwarts, el conocido colegio de magia y hechicería.

Tragó grueso, el sabor dulce de la manzana se mezcló con los nervios aunque no tenía por qué, metida en sus pensamientos escuchaba lejanamente a su mamá hacía lista de cuanta cosa llevara para la estadía en Hogwarts, se puso ansiosa.

Merida no era conocida por ser nerviosa, la princesa de Escocia se diferenciaba de las princesas por ser rebelde, intrépida y diferente de las princesas de su edad, aún a la edad de los dieciséis años; también por su alborotado cabello, loco y pelirrojo. Mientras ella practicaba tiro al blanco (actividad que su madre desaprobaba), despeinada como siempre, las demás princesas tenían una clase de etiqueta. La rebelde princesa se negaba rotundamente a practicar etiqueta, a ser una sumisa y delicada princesa con modales refinados.

La manzana ya casi estaba terminada, la reina Elinor miró a su hija con desaprobación. La estaba ignorando de nuevo, nada nuevo, justamente por que la mismísima reina le había obligado a asistir a dicho colegio. Pensó que quizás así conseguiría la curiosidad de los demás reinos por sobre su hija, y algún que otro pretendiente.

Este sería el sexto año para Merida, pero tenía la misma ansiedad que cuando era una chiquilla del primer año.

Merida saludo a sus padres, el rey Fergus con orgullo y tristeza, abrazó a su hija y antes de que siquiera se fuera le susurró al oído.

-Hay un nuevo arco y flechas, el carcaj es mágico, siempre tendrá flechas- guiñó un ojo a su hija y esta lo miró cómplice con una mezcla de felicidad y emoción.

La pelirroja salió corriendo hacia el tren, buscó entre los cubículos sin encontrar a Astrid.

Astrid era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde primer año, a pesar de ser una plebeya, había entablado una excelente relación. La rubia provenía de la Isla Mema, dónde hace años era atacada por dragones, y hace algún tiempo, los vikingos lograron dominarlos. Astrid era vikinga, pero su belleza la hacía una extranjera ante sus pares.

-¡Oye cabeza de flama, por aquí!- Merida reconoció la voz al instante. Sonrió y se volteó.

Ahí parada a unos siete cubículos estaba Astrid que le sonreía y saludaba con la mano.

-¿Cómo estás aliento de dragón?-

La pelirroja se adentró al cubículo y comenzó el barullo característico de un grupo de chicas las cuales hace algún tiempo no se veían.

(Pov Jack)

Jack Frost no era un chico normal, tampoco se podría decir de anormal. Jack era metamorfomago desde que tenía uso de razón, y había adquirido un poder, del cual misteriosamente no sabía absolutamente nada. Podía congelar lo que quisiera, crear tormentas de nieve, los copos de nieve hacían presencia gracias a él, claro sin alardear. Jack estaba orgulloso, pero no tenía idea de cómo había obtenido ese poder. Sus padres eran muggles, de los cuales él sabía que no eran sus verdaderos padres. Jack no era tampoco el único en la familia de poseer los mismos dones, sus hermanas menores Elsa y Periwinkle también los tenían.

Sus padres, Norte Claus y Mary Fairy no estaban casados, tenían una relación moderna pese a sus avanzadas edades. Estos estaban en total orgullo de sus albinos hijos y a pesar de no ser sus hijos de sangre, eran sus hijos de lo más profundo de sus corazones. Algunas veces, Jack se preguntaba cómo había conocido Mary a Norte, ellos no parecían tener los mismos gustos ni nada por el estilo. Aunque sabía que estaban enamorados desde hacía décadas.

Pero si algo había sacado que lo familiarizara con Norte notoriamente, era su personalidad traviesa y problemática de joven, quizás la había adaptado por todas las historias que le contaba de su juventud. De aquel intrépido muchacho que gastaba bromas. Quizás si veía a Norte como su figura paterna e imitable.

-Frosty, te veré en el colegio, verdad?- La pequeña Periwinkle de tan solo doce años era la llama viva entre sus hermanos, a pesar de ser los tres de cabello blanco y poderes congelantes, ella sobresalía por su amabilidad y empatía, en cambio Elsa era malhumorada y Jack demasiado problemático romper las reglas.

-Claro que sí Peri, y aremos muñecos de nieve!- Sonrió y guiño un ojo a su hermana, la cual se emocionó.

Norte y Mary miraron sonrientes a sus hijos.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho!- Periwinkle echaba pequeños sollozos infantiles que algunos vieron con desaprobación. Era su primer año y estaba tan nerviosa, que se comportaba con un poco de exageración.

Elsa volteó los ojos exasperada, no era el tipo de chica paciente y amable que todos creían, estaba en la edad rebelde de odiar la sociedad. Saludó rápidamente a sus padres y se dirigió junto a Jack que esperaba pacientemente en la puerta del tren.

Ya los tres abordo, Elsa se esfumó en la multitud de alumnos que caminaban en vaivén por el tren en busca de sus amigas, y Jack junto a su hermana pequeña buscaron un cubículo libre.

-¿Frosty, en qué casa crees que me pondrán?- Su blanca piel se puso un poco rosada, se notaban sus nervios a leguas.

-No lo sé Peri- Jack miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana que daba al exterior. Él había pasado sus nervios sólo en primer año, conoció a muchas personas, y a su mejor amigo no lo había querido buscar, apoyaría a Periwinkle y trataría de protegerla.

-Oye, ¿quieres ver algo genial?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

Jack comenzó a hacer copos de nieve en el cubículo. La pequeña albina miraba todo maravillada e intentó hacer lo mismo que su hermano mayor, en cambio comenzó a nevar abruptamente, Periwinkle estaba confusa y horrorizada, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta dando un sonoro portazo.


	2. Chapter 2

(Pov Jack)

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta abriéndose salvajemente impacto en la nieve fresca del cubículo. Una muchacha de baja estatura estaba parada en la entrada, su cabello negro con unos cuantos reflejos de colores comenzaron a cubrirse de copos de nieve.

-Jack!- la muchachita se abalanzó encima de Jack estrepitosamente.

-Tooth me estas ahogando- el blanco rostro del muchacho cambió a morado en respuesta al apretón de la chica, esta lo soltó y comenzó a examinar el cubículo, desde afuera varios alumnos miraban con impresión la cantidad de nieve que había.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- sonrió mostrando una blanca y perfecta dentadura, cerró la puerta tras sí y se sentó.

-Cómo carajos lo supiste?- Jack adoraba a Tooth, pero algunas veces, la chica parecía celarlo y adueñarse de su espacio, cosa que lo hastiaba.

-Comenzó a hacer frío por todo el vagón, fue increíble!-

Jack miró a Periwinkle reprobatoriamente, tendría que enseñarle a usar su don.

El tiempo que estuvieron en el tren dio inicio a la primera amistad de Periwinkle, y a Jack de quitarse a su amiga-acosadora de encima.

Hace algunos años, cuando Jack cursó el cuarto año, comenzó a ser amigo de Toothiana, a pesar de no estar en la misma casa, se había conocido en un choque común. Jack intentó hacerla una de sus rápidas conquistas, cosa que no funcionó y terminó en amistad.

Por undécima vez observó hacia el exterior y no encontró diversión alguna. Quizás se encontraría con sus amigos por los pasillos del vagón (que no habían tenido el descaro de aparecerse), o a su próxima víctima. Su víctima siempre era una chica hermosa, o una chica destacable a la que a él aún no había llamado su atención. La víctima solía hacerse la difícil al principio, pero cedía rápido.

Caminó hacia el final del vagón donde quedaban los pequeños baños. Dos puertas de color blanco con un cartel que mágicamente indicaba para quién el baño, si eras mujer, ibas a la puerta derecha, y si eras hombre, a la izquierda, nada difícil.

En lo que quedaban unos pasos por aproximarse a las puertas, una muchacha rubia de una muy larga y sedosa cabellera dorada salió de los baños, torpemente intentando cargar su kilométrico cabello, tropezó encima de Jack quién le sonrió encantadoramente.

Definitivamente, Jack había empezado muy bien el año.

(Pov Merida)

Astrid le contó como había pasado sus vacaciones, algunas veces, Merida la envidiaba, por que tenía una libertad casi ilimitada, además, de tener su propio dragón! Entre chistes y anécdotas, las demás chicas fueron llegando. Mavis y Violeta eran las otras mejores amigas de Merida. A pesar de pertenecer a casas rivales con Mavis, la personalidad de la chica fue lo que dio fruto y cariño a la amistad, y Violeta, por su picardía, era de las chicas que uno jamás espera que le juegue una broma.

Eran un grupo peligroso si se trataba de molestar a alguien o hacerle una broma.

Su charla animada fue interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta, era un golpe pequeño, poco sonoro y delicado.

Merida abrió la puerta y se encontró con un muchacho sumamente alto, el cual parecía algo perdido y extraviado de lugar.

-Disculpen, puedo sentarme con ustedes? Todos los cubículos están llenos..- Sus ojos celestes denotaban un pequeño aire de tristeza.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, el muchacho era guapo, ¿por qué se negarían?

-Claro! Pasa y ponte cómodo- Mavis sonrió de manera simpática.

-Mavis, no lo asustes, puede que este sea su primer año-

-De echo estoy en quinto grado, pero será en Hogwarts que lo cursaré-

-Y cómo te llamas?- Violeta lo miraba intensamente, desconfiaba del chico.

-Once Ler- sonrió, de manera que cuya sonrisa hizo que Violeta se sonrojase un poco.

El debate de preguntas y respuesta terminó cuando estaban llegando a Hogwarts, y a pesar de haberse conocido en el tren, comenzaron una genial amistan con Once Ler, el chico ecológico, como le decían ellas.

Una voz retumbó por todo el tren, callando cada sonido y cotilleos que anduviesen entre los pasillos.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en

el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

El cubículo de las chicas y el muchacho alto hizo que las sonrisas nerviosas se encontraran con otras muy parecidas.

(Pov Periwinkle)

Por otro lado, el el cubículo en el que se encontraban Tooth y Periwinkle. El estómago de Periwinkle se retorcía de nervios, estaba pálida y una pequeña sombra violácea se incrustó debajo de sus ojos.

-Te encuentras bien?- Tooth la miraba intrigada y preocupada.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco nerviosa- Sonrió y en el fondo, olas nerviosas temblaban por su estómago.

-Tranquila! Verás que se te pasará- la sonrisa de Toothiana calmó un poco a la albina.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. El murmullo que había comenzado pequeño terminó en barullo, todos se empujaban para salir del andén.

Una luz flotante apareció acercándose a los alumnos en tropel. Un hombre grande y robusto, de un cabello largo y barba espesa hizo aparición.

-Primer año! Los de primer año por aquí! Siganme!

El peludo hombre parecía alegre entre la poca luz que le daba de lleno en el rostro.

Periwinkle se despidió con miedo de Tooth y siguió al hombre junto con otros tantos alumnos de primer año a duras penas, el camino era algo resbaloso, más parecía un estrecho sendero inmerso en la oscuridad.

-Al doblar la curva muchachos, verán la primera imagen de Hogwarts- El gigante exclamó felíz.

La oscuridad dejó de darle miedo a todos los chiquillos de primer año, sus rostros se iluminaron tenuemente. El sendero cortaba súbito ante un enrome lago negro, el agua parecía ser totalmente negra y no solo por la noche. Y más allá del lago, en una montaña, en la punta más alta, situado justo al otro lado, las luces de las ventanas de cristal brillaban imponentes ante la noche, el impresionante castillo, con sus torres altas y bajas, tenía un aire tan mágico y representante de un colegio de magia y hechicería.

-Es increíble!- Periwinkle estaba maravillada ante el mágico espectáculo.

(Pov Jack)

Justo cuando creyó que iba a sorprenderse una vez más, no lo hizo. Hogwarts se vio igual que todos los años, con las ventanas iluminadas y nada más. El mismo recorrido de siempre ya no le sorprendía ni un gramo de su ser.

Cuando ya se encontraba en su cuarto, se reencontró con sus amigos, Flynn Rider y Jim Hawkins miraron a su amigo con un rostro pidiendo una disculpa muda.

-Por qué carajos no me buscaron en el tren?- La voz de Frost sonaba molesta, su rostro estaba molesto, cuando Jack Frost no era el centro de atención siempre estaba molesto.

-Pensé que ya habías encontrado a tu nueva víctima- dijo Jim quitandole importancia al asunto y doblando su ropa. Flynn quien no estaba interesando en discutir se echo en la cama.

Una enorme y malévola sonrisa surcó por los labios de Jack.

-De echo, sí encontré una víctima-


	3. Chapter 3

(Pov Jack)

-Si? Y quién es? De qué casa es?- Jim era el único que parecía estar interesado en el tema, además, sabía del excelente gusto de su amigo, ¿por qué no enterarse quién sería la pequeña alma a punto de ser corrompida?

-Se llama Rapunzel, es de Revenclaw, y es lo más cojible que vi en el vagón- La mente de Jack comenzó a desnudar a la preciosa rubia.

-Pero conquistar a alguien de Revenclaw es demasiado fácil Jack, enserio no te cansas de lo mismo?- Jim ni se inmutó ante la descripción.

-A qué te referís con lo mismo?- Jack comenzó a escuchar atentamente, pero con afán de callar a Jim, por el echo de que éste aún no había visto a la guapa chica.

-Te apuesto cincuenta galones a que no puedes conquistar a alguna chica de gryffindor-

-No me acercaré a esas asquerosas pecosas, son todas iguales, pecosas, pelirrojas y encima son gritonas- bramó Jack con una mueca entre asco y molestia.- deben ser Weasleys.

-Osea que te rendís siquiera antes de empezar?- Jim vio con rostro divertido a su albino amigo. Jack odiaba perder, odiaba dejar su orgullo herido. Jim sabía que había tocado el talón de Aquiles, y que su amigo haría lo que fuera para demostrarle lo contrario.

-Apuesto cien galones a que ninguno de ustedes puede conquistar a la gryffindor más guapa y brava de todas-

Flynn que por su parte no estaba ajeno a la conversación, se interesó en el dinero que podría ganar, ya sabía que Jack no se acercaría a una gryffindoriana, y que Jim quizás lo haría, pero lo arruinaría por su alta fama de mujeriego, y al final, todas las chicas, amigas de amigas lo terminarían odiando en la manada de leonas que eran.

-Cien galones?!- Con desorbitados ojos y con la voz elevada, Jack y Jim se miraron anonadados, si cincuenta galones era mucho, cuanto harían con cien.

-Así es- Flynn se encontraba pasivo su cama. Tenía todo fríamente calculado.

-Supongo que ya tenés la idea de quién es esa chica, verdad?- El chico postrado en su cama sonrió ante la pregunta del albino.

-No creo que te guste saberlo-

-Oh, no puede ser tan malo..- Jim fue cayendo en cuenta de a quién se refería Flynn, y acortó sus palabras para pensar sobre la apuesta.

-Quién mierda es? Como si yo no pudiese seducir a una estúpida pecosa, caen rendidas esas babosas que se hacen llamar 'leones'- Escupió las palabras con una mirada de asco y repulsión. Miró a su amigo quién le estaba sonriendo con malicia.

-Merida Dunbroch, la capitana del equipo de quidditch, la chica que te derrotó hace cuatro partidos, la ubicas no?-

El rostro blanco de Jack enrojeció de ira. Merida Bunbroch fue la humillación más grande que pasó en su vida.

La chica era una salvaje flor de espinas. Tenía un alborotado e inmenso cabello, también era princesa, pero no parecía una. Buscadora de la snitch dorada y una contrincante digna y peligrosa. Jack había intentado en tercer año conquistarla, la chica no se dejó y cuando quiso propasarse con ella ganó un golpe en la nariz, la casa Gryffindor se enteró y fue humillado hasta que llegó el verano, después todos lo olvidaron, pero él juró venganza.

Haría lo que la princesa de gryffindor hizo con él, la humillaría ante su casa hasta dejarla como una insípida, triste y resignada princesa tonta. Le quitaría cada minúsculo gramo de vivacidad de su mirada altiva.

Ahora estaba completamente listo para su venganza.

(Merida)

La pelirroja encabezaba su grupo de amigas que se dirigían al cuarto asignado. Estaban entre cotilleos cuando Mavs decidió sacar tema.

-Vieron a Once Ler? Es muy lindo! Ojalá pudiera conocer a alguien con esa amabilidad tan pomposa!- Mavis parloteaba mirando a Violeta, quién la observaba con odio.


	4. AVISO y mil disculpas!

Tuve un pequeño altercado al querer publicar el capítulo 3, quize editarlo y no pude. Disculpen el error.

Socializar!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Es el primer fanfic que posteo que en esta página. Hago este fanfic con todo el amor y uso de neuronas que tengo xD, también por el amor al Jarida, una de mis parejas favoritas :3 No lo hago para recibir comentarios ni nada, simplemente por amor a la pareja.

Mizzy Frost: Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia :'D Ya se juntarán, a Jack solo momentáneamente le va a gustar Rapunzel, ni te preocupes jeje. Besos psicológicos para vos también :3

Koldeka: Muchas gracias por leer, me alegro que la historia sea de tu gusto :) Beso.

Guest: Muchas gracias :) Espero y sigas leyendo. Besos.

Candy: Jaja, no fui muy ingeniosa con el hecho de que sean hermanos, pero me gustó para desatar después ciertas cosas que si te las digo te estaría spoilando y me odiarías XD Besos.

Ahora sin más hasta acá prosigue el capítulo 3.

-Vieron a Once Ler? Es muy lindo! Ojalá pudiera conocer a alguien con esa amabilidad tan pomposa!- Mavis parloteaba mirando a Violeta, quién la observaba con odio.

-Ya, ya, podemos hablar de eso después, cambiemonos rápido que el banquete para primer año va a comenzar- dijo Astrid con un rostro cansado, se le notaba las ganas de engullir la deliciosa comida de Hogwarts.

Las muchachas comenzaron a correr hacia el cuarto y tan pronto entraron, también salieron todas listas, maquilladas, peinadas y arregladas para hacer presencia en el gran comedor.

Llegaron casi de atropello, al parecer fueron las últimas. El gran comedor estaba atestado de muchachos. Mavis se adelantó corriendo junto con Astrid a la mesa de gryffindor, observaron tristes los platos vacíos, la ceremonia aún no había comenzado. Violeta las miró con desaprobación, puso los ojos en blanco y fue tras ellas. Por otro lado, Merida vio la escena como un momento divertido de los muchos que pasarían al rededor del año, dio un pequeño paso y fue empujada al suelo.

Merida volteó furiosa a ver quién había sido el imbécil poco hombre por haberla empujado, era un chico de slytherin, estaba con otros dos quienes se alejaron al prevenir discusión.

-Fijate por dónde mierda caminas, estúpida serpiente- la pelirroja ni bien se levantó del suelo vio a su contrincante.

Azules color cielo, rostro blanco y pulcro, pestañas negras, nariz respingada, labios finos y cabello blanco.

Solo podía tratarse de un sólo imbécil, Jack Frost.


	5. Chapter 5

AVISO: Este capítulo y el próximo están especialmente narrados en el primero del singular (yo).

Koldeka: Me alegro mucho que te gustara :D Jeje, tengo adicción por las relaciones 'amor-odio' Son más fuerte que yo. Besitos y espero sigas leyendo.

Mizzy Frost: OMG, nunca esperé recibir un comentario así, muchísimas gracias :'D Me lagrimé los ojos por tu culpa, te odio, ah. Jaja, Jack y Merida van a tener una relación complicada al principio. 1313 Por cierto, YO OPINO LO MISMO QUE VOS DE TU FANFIC 'Amigos, disgustos y algo más' ASÍ QUE A VOS TAMBIÉN MÁS TE VALE SEGUIR. Besitos.

(Merida)

Voy a morir de cólera. No es que odiara al imbécil de Jack Frost y su ridícula sonrisa ladina, junto con su estúpido andar creyéndose mejor que los demás por ser un cubito de hielo, por que claro cuando bajaba la temperatura en el gran comedor siempre era por culpa del imbécil cubito de hielo. Tampoco lo odio por intentar coquetear con mis amigas, ni por golpear a Hipo, mi mejor amigo. Por supuesto y reitero que no. No lo odio, solo su estúpido rostro me molesta.

Definitivamente tengo que pensar bien lo que digo, parezco una tonta de las novelas románticas amor-odio clichés que le gusta leer mi mamá.

El imbécil me quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer, parpadeó y me miró completa, de arriba hasta abajo y reparó en la rodilla, algo en su mirada me decía que no era el mismo idiota de siempre. Normalmente nos contestamos con insultos o nos ignoramos.. ¡Por el amor de Dios Merida Dunbroch! Por qué mierda pensas en el cubito de hielo!

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza hacia el basurero del olvido.

Jack 'cubito de hielo' Frost me sonrió amable y lascivamente.

-Perdón, no te vi y estaba apurado- Parecía estable, su tono de voz era amable, de seguro planeaba algo.-Creo que debería acompañarte a la enfermería con Pomfrey, estás sangrando por la rodilla-

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, Jack Frost estaba siendo amable! Aleluya, ahora solo faltaba que los cerdos volaran por los aires y que lloviera pizza, lo peor es que sí se podría.

-Pomfrey debe estar en el banquete, imbécil- lo miré amenazadoramente – gracias a vos me voy a perder el banquete, gracias cubito de hielo.

Cojeé un poco hacia la salida del gran comedor, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la torre de gryffindor.

Me miró fulminante antes de irme, pero no dijo nada.

-Te puedo ayudar a curar la herida, pero necesito mi varita- se encontraba detrás de mi sin quitar su tonta sonrisa.

-Claro, y dejar que me lances algún hechizo, sobretodo vos- mi tono era sarcástico, si no se daba cuenta que lo odiaba con eso, no sé qué lo haría.- No confío en una serpiente.

En lo que iba cojeando, tropecé nuevamente. Odio mi poca precisión.

El me miró, rió por lo bajo y se acercó, pasó un brazo por mi cintura y el otro por encima del hombro. Me impacté y me puse nerviosa, jamás de los jamases nadie había estado tan cerca de mi así.

Dios Merida, ¿enserio estás teniendo esos pensamientos?

-Algunas serpientes como las Syaphatheras Felix son amistosas con los seres humanos, sabías? Más te vale a vos aceptar mi ayuda si no querés empeorar las cosas - Con su sonrisa torcida te llevó por el corredor.

Me shokeo, debo admitir que ah cambiado y no es el mismo pendejo imbécil que conocí en tercer año.

-Soltame, hasta acá puedo sola- ya no quedaba muchos tramos por recorrer para llegar a la torre de gryffindor.

-No, ya te dije vas a acepta mi ayuda, vamos a ir a las mazmorras de slytherin a buscar mi varita-

-Puedo curarme sola, idiota-

-Sé que podes, pero estás tan enojada que podrías lanzarte un cruicio a ti misma-

Lo miré fulminante, en parte tenía razón, pero algo no cuadraba. Llegamos a un muro de ladrillos grises y opacos, paramos en seco y el cubito de hielo me miró.

-Tapate los oídos-

-¿Para no oír como le hablas a las paredes?-

-Cierta mente sí, al parecer no sos tan tonta como pareces- Me sonrió, supongo que se estaba vengando por la manera en la que le hable hace un rato.

Él citó palabras que no entendí y de pronto el muro de ladrillos desapareció y se materializó un túnel, al parecer las mazmorras de slytherin.

-Sentate y no toques nada, voy a por la varita -


End file.
